


A Hazy Shade of Winter

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, jammies fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard, an unexpected visit, and a forced day of rest. We should all be so lucky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hazy Shade of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this fits all the parameters of Jammies fic, but it does have Cam and Lorne in flannel jammies, so that's about all I need for it to be a jammies fic!

**A Hazy Shade of Winter**

The radio clicked on at 6am and Cam buried his head under his pillow at the inexorable upbeat strains of _Don't Stop Believing_. He reached out and slammed down on the snooze button. He really didn't want to wake up. SG-1's last mission had been brutal and he needed sleep. He'd finally given in and taken one of the prescribed meds, which had knocked him flat around midnight.

He drifted on the edge of drowsiness for a few minutes before he realized that he wasn't alone. He'd gone to bed alone; of that much he was certain. Only one other person had the key to his condo. He turned his head. Saw short dark hair and one smooth shoulder. _Lorne_. Unexpected and very welcome in his bed, in his life. Cam slid his arm around Evan's waist. For five minutes he had silence and warmth. Then the radio went off again ...

 _A blizzard warning remains active for the Eastern slope of the Rockies, including Denver, Boulder and Colorado Springs. Authorities are asking all but emergency personnel to stay off the roads. Several accidents have blocked major arteries. Don't make things worse. Stay home and have that extra cup of hot coffee. Or better yet, sleep in and keep warm. This storm will likely continue into tomorrow. It's a snow day! This is Ariel Sanchez reporting for KCSW._

Cam cracked an eye open. It was still too dark to see much of anything. His phone vibrated and he read the text. _Don't bother coming in. Orders per General Landry. Enjoy the snow day. I'm stuck at Ops. 'Bye. Sam._

Cam hit the "Off" button on his radio and snuggled in next to Evan. "I'm glad you made it in before the snow," he whispered. Lorne muttered sleepily and drifted off again. This time Cam fell deeply asleep, waking only when the wind began whistling through the pine trees outside his condo.

He sat up and looked out his window. Instead of mountains, he saw nothing but white. The boughs of the pine trees outside were lashing back and forth and the wind was gusting wildly. The room was chilly. Lorne was buried under the covers, curled around the warmth of his midsection. Cam got up, turned up the thermostat and crawled back under the covers. He pulled Evan closer, got a sigh and a misplaced kiss on his jaw. Sweet. Cam kissed the top of Evan's head and felt the warmth of their bodies gather and surround them. Maybe another hour of sleep before he got out of bed and made coffee ...

The wind wouldn't let him rest. As soon as he was sure Lorne was deeply asleep again, Cam slid out of bed, pulled on a sweatshirt and went into the kitchen. The windows over his sink were covered with snow and frost. The thermometer read 20F, and he didn't want to think about the wind chill. He blew on the glass, warming it and melting the frost briefly. Drifts were piling up against the garages and foundations. Driveways were invisible and every bush and rail was capped with white. Then as quickly as it had thawed, the ice covered the window with shards of frost.

Cam started a pot of coffee. Groceries had been delivered just before he had left on his latest mission, so his freezer was well-stocked. He had bread, milk, butter, eggs. Coffee. Beer. All the necessities. His lover was sleeping in his bed. That was enough to keep anybody warm, Cam smiled to himself. Another gust of wind shook the condo. Cam hoped the power would stay on. Fires were romantic until you had to huddle close to them to sustain life.

"Morning."

Cam turned. Lorne was standing at the breakfast bar. As short as his hair was, it still managed to look sexy and sleep-mussed. He wore one of Cam's thermal henleys and a pair of his flannel pajama bottoms. The cuffs, a good three inches too long, pooled around his bare feet.

Cam raised a brow. "Forget to pack something?" To his delight, Evan blushed.

"I was in such a hurry to get out of SGC before Bill Lee could grab me for another experiment that I left my kit. I figured on going back this morning to get it. It's not like I don't have most of what I need here. He looked ruefully at the pajama bottoms. "I wasn't planning on it being so damn cold, though."

"You can wear my PJs anytime," Cam crossed over to him, wrapped him in a warm hug. "God, it's good to have you back," he said. Lorne tilted his head and their lips came together. Cam felt the shape of Lorne's mouth, the silky heat of his inner lip, the soft invasion of his tongue. He kissed Evan, slow and sweet, like they had all the time in the world, because this day, they did.

Evan's head tipped back, exposing his throat to Cam's lips. "We could go back to bed," Cam whispered against the pulse point, feeling the hot, fast throb under the skin.

"Not much else to do," Evan agreed with soft laughter. He pulled Cam out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom.

Cam walked him backwards until the edge of the bed hit the back of Evan's knees and they both fell to the mattress. Cam slid his hand under the loose henley. It smelled of his laundry soap and Lorne's skin. He liked it ... a lot. He'd like to feel that skin even more. He stroked his palms down Evan's ribs, feeling the arc of bone and the way his breath quickened at Cam's touch.

Cam raised the shirt, kissed Lorne's nipples, laved them into hard nubs. He stripped the shirt over Lorne's head, knelt and tugged off his own shirt. Lorne's hands were cupping his ass; those long, artist's fingers probing the flesh.

Cam pulled back. He was breathing as hard as Lorne by now. "Let's do this right," he gasped. They wrestled around on the bed, finally winding up in a more or less satisfactory arrangement. Cam stripped off Evan's flannel pajama bottoms, then his own. Skin on skin, hard cocks rubbing, Cam pulled up a bit, the crown of his penis just teasing Lorne's, leaving a slick of semen. Evan moaned and Cam thought it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. He kissed his way from Lorne's lips, down to his cock, sucked softly on the tip, then gave him their mingled taste back in a kiss.

Lorne stretched out his arm and fumbled for the lube Cam kept in his nightstand. Writhing under Cam's loving assault, he still managed to flick the lid and smear enough on his palm to slick them both up.

The cool gel made Cam shiver, then as the body-activated warmth penetrated his skin, he wanted to melt into Evan. He settled between Evan's raised knees, lifted them and then stretched him; slowly, gently, listening to the sounds Evan made when his fingers raked over a particularly sensitive spot, waiting for the moment when Evan was nearly incoherent with need before he pushed inside him. Lorne went still, tense, until his body adjusted to Cam's heat and length. He began to move slowly, then harder and faster, close to climax.

Cam paused, just as Evan was about to come, just as he was about to fall. "Look at me," he said.

Evan opened wide blue eyes, blurred to black with arousal. "I would kill you if I didn't love you."

Cam grinned. "I love you, too." He moved inside Lorne, and the world shattered around them.

The sound of the storm brought him back to reality. The room, instead of growing lighter, was darker. He looked out the window. The world beyond the glass was entirely white.They were in the thick of the storm. His furnace kicked on. He stroked Evan's dark hair. "Hey, how about a hot shower and breakfast?"

"Works for me," he murmured drowsily. "Maybe after another hour of sleep?"

"Sluggard."

Evan just gave him a shove with his elbow. "Go. Need sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." Cam kissed him. "Okay. See you in an hour."

He got out of bed and gathered up his pajamas from the floor. No point in getting dressed. They weren't going anywhere. When he emerged from the steamy bathroom, Evan was sleeping. Cam might tease him about it, but he understood. Evan lived under constant stress. He had no condo, no bars, no way to escape temporarily from the threats of daily life on Atlantis. When he did make it back to Earth, it was like something unwound in him and he collapsed in relief and exhaustion. He bounced back quickly, but that first night was always a bitch.

Cam poured coffee and turned the TV on low. Blizzard warnings scrawled across the screen and occasionally an excited meteorologist interrupted the morning news with local updates on just how bad it was out there. They loved this shit. It was their Stargate, Cam figured. He flipped through the channels until he found a cable network that wasn't obsessed with what was happening on the eastern slope of the Rockies. He watched a documentary on interplanetary exploration and tried not to laugh. So wrong! All the aliens looked like ET. ET looked a bit like the Aasgard, but nobody ever seemed to think that human worlds existed outside their own solar system. When that amusement palled, Cam went into the kitchen, poured more coffee and began making breakfast.

Lorne emerged from the bedroom, his hair still damp from the shower. Like Cam, he was wearing pajamas. Cam smiled and handed him a mug. "Better?"

Evan yawned. "Yeah." He went to the window and looked out. "How long is this supposed to last?"

"They're saying the worst should be over in a few hours, but it will keep snowing through the night. Don't worry, I've got food for the weekend."

He put his arm around Evan's waist, rested his head against Evan's. "I can light a fire," he suggested.

Evan's blue eyes laughed into his. "I think we've proven that."

Cam kissed the knob of bone at Evan's nape. His skin was moist and fresh; it tasted like Lorne and his own shampoo. "I can always start another."

"Not without breakfast, buddy." Lorne jabbed a finger into Cam's abdomen, and Cam dodged away, laughing.

"How do you want your eggs? Scrambled, over-easy, fried?"

"Got bacon?"

"Yes."

"Bacon's like gold on Atlantis. I haven't had it in months. So, yes. Fried eggs, bacon, toast ... the works."

"You got it."

Evan sat at the breakfast while Cam cooked. Then they carried their plates into the living room and Cam lit the gas log. It wasn't like a _real_ fire, but it was heat and light, and Evan looked damn fine in the flickering illumination. Cam couldn't look enough. He saw every subtle change; the fine lines at the corners of Evan's eyes, the faint mark of a scar that hadn't been there the last time they'd been together, the sharp edge to his features that time and stress had honed.

"What?" Evan asked when he became aware of Cam's study.

"Nothing ... and everything," Cam sighed.

Evan leaned forward and kissed Cam. Salty and sweet. "Love you, too." He took the plates to the kitchen. "More coffee?"

"Sounds good."

The wind was slowly dying down, but the snow seemed to be falling harder now that it wasn't thinned out by the wind. The drifts were halfway up the garage doors across the way. Nobody had plowed. There didn't seem to be much point when five minutes later the pavement would have vanished beneath the onslaught of white. Cam sighed contentedly. That suited him just fine. He reached over and pulled the afghan from the back of the couch.

Lorne returned with coffee. He settled in next to Cam, let him wrap the afghan around his shoulders. "I'm not used to this cold," he said. "It's pretty temperate where we are. We get these big thunderstorms, kind of like in Florida, but once they pass the sun comes out and everything is bright and cool."

"Sounds nice."

"It has its moments. When I'm not being shot at, or trying to keep from being a Wraith appetizer it's okay."

"Do you miss Earth?" Cam asked curiously. Evan was usually pretty tight-lipped about what he did, where he was, as was Cam. It was an ingrained habit of lives spent in places where it was better not made public knowledge.

"I miss people," Evan sighed. "My family. You." His head tipped back against Cam's arm. "This is nice."

"You could get reassigned to Stargate Command. We need good leaders."

Lorne gave a short laugh. "Thanks for the offer, but I *like* my job. And they need me on Atlantis."

"Yeah, you and your super-special genes," Cam groused a bit, but he was smiling now. He set down his coffee and plucked Evan's mug from his fingers. "Touch me," he whispered.

"I don't think the ATA gene works on people," Evan whispered against Cam's lips. He palmed the hard rise of flesh beneath Cam's flannel. "But I could be wrong."

Cam's hips shifted. The warmth of Evan's hand burned through the fabric, he felt a moist bead of his come welling and spreading through the cloth. Evan slid down, blew across the dampness, sucked it; the edge of his teeth, blunted by the flannel, slid across the sensitive skin and sent little shocks of pleasure through Cam. "God, Evan. You're killing me."

"Am I?" His blue eyes reflected the light of the flames like fire and ice. He drew Cam down to the floor and stripped him. He was about to continue ravishing Cam with his mouth, when Cam decided Evan was wearing too many clothes. "Strip," he ordered.

Evan grinned. "Yes, sir." Then they were both naked and wrapped in the afghan. Skin on skin -- sweet warmth and hard muscle. They fucked each other slowly, letting sensations build gradually, watching each other until they were lost in climax, in ecstasy. When they drifted down Lorne lay panting softly into Cam's neck. Cam ran his fingers idly down the channel of Lorne's spine. If Lorne had been a cat, he would have purred.

"My mom made this afghan," Cam whispered.

Lorne snorted with laughter. "Now I'll never be able to look at her without blushing. Thanks, Cam."

"You blush anyway," Cam shifted so that Lorne's head was cushioned on his arm. He watched color tinge Evan's cheeks. He ran the back of his fingers across Lorne's cheekbones. "See?" He got up slowly, picked up the pajamas and went into the bedroom. He returned with warm washcloths and towels. They cleaned up, and this time, they dressed in jeans and sweaters.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in front of the fire, laptops out, working on reports. They watched the Air Force Academy beat up on Penn State, and then had a beer to celebrate. As the daylight dimmed, the storm finally wound down to flurries. Everything was blue, silent. Sounds were muffled by the deep snow, and there was still no traffic on the main roads. It felt as if they were alone in a world of ice, even though other lights shone in other windows.

Cam draped an arm over Evan's shoulders. "Today was nice."

"Yeah."

They were both thinking of other lives they might have chosen, other dreams they might have dreamed, other ways they might have met.

"Do you ever wonder ... " Cam cleared his throat. "You know ...?"

"You wouldn't be the same, and neither would I. Which kind of sucks." He smiled, but his expressive eyes were serious. "I'm not good at 'what-ifs.' They always end up badly."

"Worse than one or both of us dying?"

"I'd get hit by a bus and you'd crash your car, and there we'd be ... dull, lonely, and just as dead. This way, if one of us dies, it will mean something more than being a spot on a highway."

Cam laughed. "God, you're such an optimist."

"You brought it up," Evan argued.

"Hunger makes me stupid," Cam joked. "Let's eat, get back in our pajamas and watch _Raiders of the Lost Ark._

"What? No porn?"

"I've got you, in flannel jammies. Who the hell needs porn?"

"Jammies? How old are you?" Evan asked, over his shoulder, as he headed to the bedroom to change.

"Old enough to know what I want." Which was snow, a warm fire, and Evan Lorne in flannel sleep pants. It was all he needed.

 **The End**


End file.
